1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and a wireless connection control method, including a base station and a plurality of mobile stations and configured to perform wireless communications using simplex individual communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wireless communication systems that perform wireless communications using simplex individual communications adopt the press-to-talk system, in which a press-to-talk button is pressed down in order to start communications (see Jpn. Pat. Appln KOKAI Publication No. 2005-236611, for example).
Further, simplex individual communication that employs the press-to-talk system in communication between mobile stations of a selective individual system via a base station is defined by “Municipal Digital Mobile Communication System, Standard, Association of Radio Industries and Businesses (ARIB) STD-T79”.
In the above-described conventional simplex individual communication, a communication link between mobile stations is established via a base station. When the mobile station cannot be communicated with because the mobile station is out of range or has exhausted its battery after establishment of the communication link, however, the base station cannot recognize that the mobile station is out of range. Accordingly, the base station cannot release the communication link, even though simplex individual communications cannot be established in such a condition.